


You never seen such a big one baby ?

by FutaScript



Category: FutaScript
Genre: Big Cock, Boobjob, English, F/F, Futa, Incest, Orgasm, Shy, big tits, blowjob, cock growth, f4f, mother/sister, script offer, swallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaScript/pseuds/FutaScript
Kudos: 2





	You never seen such a big one baby ?

[F4F][Script Offer] You never seen such a big one baby ? [Futa][incest][mother/sister][Big cock][Cock growth][swallow][orgasm][shy][blowjob][boobjob][big tits][english]

Script by : Futascript

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Baby!!!! Do you want to watch movie with me?  
\- You have a preference? Love? Action ? Horror?  
\- I thought you were not going to pick horror, you always are hiding under cushions [ giggle ]  
\- Do you want a love film? Soo ... ..then ... okay I'll let you pick a movie randomly and I'll bring popcorn ok?

[ pause ]

\- Oh, how was the school today? you could talk to Mark?  
\- Well... you're not in love with him?  
\- Ohhh she blushed, I know you had a crush on Mark.  
\- You know... it's normal to be in love. As we grow older, we kiss, hug, kiss on the mounth .. [sultry voice]...fondle each other, touch yourself and Wooow .. [ giggle ] What is happening to me?  
\- Yes yes I'm fine don't worry. By the time your mother starts to say anything ... [timidly] especially when she's horny ... oh god....

\- Huh? What is to be horny? Ahahah [don't know where to hide ] [ sultry voice ] it's like when you want to make love ... [giggle]  
\- Ohhh you blushed, it's so cute my heart. don't be ashamed, it's normal to feel that.  
\- Yes you are beautiful darling ... your eyes and hair are beautiful. You have a nice body like your mother [giggle].  
\- Guys can't resist you.. i'm sure...

[ pause ]  
\- Overtime ... you'll get more confidence, you'll know how to handle boys.  
\- However, i beg you ... don't go out with bad boys.  
\- I want you to find a nice guy, adorable and knows how to treat women.  
\- You don't want to make your mother sad right?  
\- Okay sweetie ... and don't forget that your mother will always be there no matter what happens okay?

[Tender and affectionate voice]  
\- Give me a hug ... I need it too  
\- Your mom would love to meet a man as well but it's not easy  
\- Your father ? He didn't care about you ... he didn't want children ... and as soon as I got pregnant, he leaved me alone ...  
\- No darling all men are not like that ... don't worry ... even if it's hard to believe ...  
\- Ohhh baby..give me an another hug .. I love you sweetie ...

[ pause ]

[Sultry voice]  
\- Get closer to me baby ... just in my arms ... Hmmm .... mom wants lots of big hugs...  
\- [Kisses] .. you seem sad darling .. what's wrong?  
\- You would like to be in the arms of a boyfriend? and how about me ?  
\- Yes yes it's not the same thing ... but ... [shy voice] I have some parts that are better than guys ... oops why I say that? [Giggle]  
\- Forget it ... Did you choose your film baby?

\- Mom don't want to talk about that would you?  
\- Yes ... I am a little different ... but nothing special ... don't worry ...  
\- What? Do you want me to show you ?? Nooo darling there is nothing to show ... you found the film?  
\- Oh my god you're curious like your mother? You're not my daughter for nothing [laughter shy]  
\- Can you keep a secret sweetie?  
\- Okay I trust you eh?

[Timid voice, nervous]  
\- Your mom ... uh ... is like a man ...  
\- No no I'm not a man .. do not look at me like that ... it's just something that is normally reserved for men ...  
\- As uh ... well .... it's intimate ... if you know what I mean [laughing shy]  
\- Okay okay ... I'll stop beating around the bush ...  
[Whispers]  
\- Your mom has a cock ... tadaaaaaa

[ pause ]  
[Stressed voice]  
\- Baby... Are you with me? Don't look at me like that... you are scaring me ...  
\- You're not mad I hope? ... No? ... Are you sure? ...  
\- why don't you say anything ? you are stressing me out... Say something ... I beg you ...

[ pause ]  
[Sensual and timid voice]  
\- Ohhh .... ... you ... want to see it?  
\- [Laughter shy] hmmm ... I don't know what to say after such a request darling ... it's intimate, you know ... it's personal ...  
\- It's like I'm going to ask you to show me your pussy ...  
\- Huh ?? you will show me? ... oh god... baby ... what's wrong? ... Are you sick?  
\- Yes I am your mother, but ... that's not fair ...  
[Sultry voice]  
\- Honey ... don't insist on...please ... I ... I won't ... I can't...  
\- Yes ... there is a bulge between my legs .. this is the main problem of men and ... honey ... ohhhhh [moan] ... what are you doing?  
\- Please don't lay your hands on it ... [groan] it's really ... [groan] .... stop ....  
\- It's not good to do that ... [groan] ....  
\- Stop sweetheart or you'll make it grow ...

[ pause ]  
[Broken voice]  
\- Yes ... if you turn me on like that.. it will grow ....  
\- [Groan] ... So long has it been since i haven't been touched like that on my pants ... [groan] ....  
\- Ohhhh .... Stop stop please ... [groan] I am beginning to feel cramped ... .. my pants tightens... it deforms ...  
\- Yes darling ... [groan] He will continue to grow ... your mother is... well hung ... [laughter shy]  
\- No no!!!! baby don't unzip my pants please don't .... [noise that opens zipped] .... [groan] it's so wrong to do that ...  
\- But it feels... so good ... [groan] ...

[ pause ]  
\- Don't take my cock off ... darling ... I ... [groan] Ohhh my god ... [groan] this feeling ...  
\- Yes baby, it's big ... you like it?  
\- You've never seen such a big one? [Groan] ... you're cute darling ... but ... I'm getting more and more horny when you tell me that ...  
\- But... baby ... I must ask you something ... now my cock is out ....  
\- I'll teach how to take care a big cock right?  
\- Ohh you're so cute darling ... so ... take your hands in there and grab my cock... [ groan ] yesss... now move your hands [groan] up and down ... [groan] yes .. like that ..

[* Start * noise ... handjob mother will begin to groan throughout the dialogue]

\- [Groan] darling keep going... .. this is perfec .. Ohhhh [big groan] ... Yesss Yesss ... Give pleasure ... to mummy ...  
\- [Laughter shy] Yes it is big darling ... [groan] you love the big cock of your mother ...It's huge isn't it? [Groan] ...  
\- You haven't seen anything yet baby ... [groan] I haven't finished getting bigger .... Ohhhh Yessss .. I feel it's growing right now ...  
\- My cock is growing ... keep stroking my cock to make it grow ... [groan] That's so good baby... You are doing pretty well...  
\- It becomes heavy? You have to get used darling ... It's not easy to take care of such a big cock ...  
\- The boys at school didn't have one that big? [Laughter shy] you must be proud of your mother right?  
\- Hmmmm ... I see it grow in your hands .. it's fabulous ...

[* End * noise handjob]  
[Broken voice]  
\- What's wrong honey? What do you want? You want to slide my big cock between your tits?  
\- Honey ... [groan] you don't have big breasts for that and...

[She unbuttoned her top and reveals her big breasts]

\- Wooowww .. darling .. They are so big!!! It's the same size of your mother !! Hmmmm !!!  
\- I think we will have some fun darling ... Come here ... Let me just slide my big cock between your tits and [groan] ... Ohhhhhhh Fuck yessss!!!

[* Start * noise wet handjob]  
\- Ohhh ... That's so fucking good ... Go up and down ... with your chest against my cock ... Yessss ... Hmmm ...  
\- Your breasts are so soft and big ... How did i not perceive that my darling had such big tits?  
\- Keep going ... [groan] Yes ... Harder... Harder.... and ... Hey baby what are you doing ?? [Groan] Don't do it !!! Nooo....[Daughter takes mummy's cock in her mouth] YESSSSSS OHH !!! That's crazy!!! [Groan] My god !!! Sweetheart!!  
\- You are doing pretty well... I'm glad that you are... [groan] doing this to your mother !!! Ohhhh !!! [Groan] Suck it !!! Go deepthroat !!! Take it all in your mouth  
\- Wait let me penetrate your mouth... please darling !!! I'm dying to do this!!  
\- [*sounds of fucking mouth] you love it baby ?? [Groan] A big cock in your mouth? !!!  
\- What's wrong ? My cock is too big to be sucked? No darling !!! You must get used !! you will succeed to take it all!!!  
\- Come here!! [Groan] Swallow my cock !! Go darling !! Ohhh !! Yessssss.... I feel it grow again !!!  
\- Suck there !! Sucks well back there !!! Hummmmmmmmmm it's amazing !!!  
\- Keep jerking my big cock with your breasts while you suck me ..... Hummm Yesss !!!  
\- Oh baby ... don't stop ... your mummy will cum soon !!! And you have to swallow all !!!  
\- You don't to swallow my cum? You have no choice now !!! Go suck me !!  
\- Yes Yes Yes!!!!! Keep going!! Suck my big cock !!! I'm gonna cum!! Oh my god, I think i'm gonna cum so hard be prepared !!!  
\- OHHHH OHHH here it comes !! I'M ABOUT TO CUM!!!! DON'T TAKE MY COCK OUT OF YOUR MOUTH !!! SWALLOW MY COCK !!!! I'M GONNA CUM !!! OHHHH OHHHH I'M CUMMMIIINNNG !!!!  
\- OHHH FUCKING YESSSSSSSSSS [huge orgasms]

[ pause ]  
\- Oh dear god ... you were fabulous ... I think you're well trained to suck a big one [ giggle ]...  
\- Oh my ... we were about to watch a love movie [giggle]  
\- I love you honey ... maybe we can go to the next level tomorrow ? [giggle]


End file.
